User blog:Lotta potato salad/Sneak peek of my upcoming story!
It wil be entitled "The Choice". And I'm writing it RIGHT NOW! Starring! Phineas Ferb Candace Isabella Doofenshmirtz Alt. Doofenshmirtz The Regurgitator! (Duh-duh) Perry/Agent P Sneak peek! Prologue “Hey, where’s Perry?” The pet platypus scrurried behind the house, and whipped out a dashing fedora. Putting it on, he knocked three times on the side of the house, and instantly a trapdoor opened, leading to a room filled with gadgets and a huge screen. Just a normal day in Perry’s life. He stepped into his lair and sat down in his seat, gazing up at the screen. Major Monogram appeared. “Good morning, Agent P. The Regurgitator, the most-feared villian in all of the Tri-State area, has escaped our prison. He has been seen around Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s evil lair, so go check it out. Good luck.”Perry ran to his jetpack, slipped it on, and flew through an opening in his lair. Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, two men were arguing. One was slouching and wearing a white lab coat, and the other was huge, muscular, and dressed in green. “You call this evil?” The man in green growled. “This is ridiculous! You haven’t even captured your nemesis yet!” “It is evil!” the smaller man insisted. “And he’s just so suave and cunning and good with a grappling hook. He’s a semi-aquatic egg laying mammal of action, for badness sake! How am I supposed to capture him?” The man in green, The Regurgitator, smiled. “Instead of capturing him, why not make him swear an oath to never fight you, even help you?” Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed. “Like that would work.” “You need to force him to do it. And come to him through what’s important.” He grinned deviously. “I’ve hid cameras, and I think I’ve found out where your platypus lives.” The Regurgitator patted Heinz’s back. “I’ve got a plan.” Suddenly, Perry came flying through the window. He landed in front of the villians and gave out a surprised “Gghyyyyyrrrr” when he saw The Regurgitator. “Watch,” the villian in green snarled. He pressed a button on his wrist, and immediatly a cage came down on Perry. “This will be easy,” he told the other villian. Chapter One “So what should we do today, Ferb?” Phineas Flynn said as he walked outside with his stepbrother. “We could make a nacho launcher! Or a mustard-go-round! Or maybe a-” He stopped short and stared at the tree in their backyard. Their beloved pet platypus was tied up and hanging from the tree in their yard. The brothers dashed over to their pet and gaped. Ferb pulled on the rope, hoping it would come loose and Perry would be free. That was the worst possible thing he could have done at that moment, for his pulling on the rope triggered the trap door. The ground beneath them slid out from under them, and the two boys fell into the black nothingness. This was it. This was the day that Isabella Garcia-Shapiro would tell Phineas Flynn, her life-long crush, that she loved him. She swung open the gate to the backyard. "Hey Phineas, watcha do-" She stopped and noticed that Phineas and Ferb weren't in their backyard. Odd, she thought. They said they would meet me here today. Isabella ran inside the house to find Candace. Maybe she would know where they were. When she got inside she found Phineas' and Ferb's older sister yelling frantically into the phone. Tears were streaming down her face. Isabella grew worried as she waited for Candace to hang up. "Candace, watcha. . . doin’?" Candace wiped the tears away. "Phineas and Ferb are gone. They disapeared this morning, and nobody has seen them since. Not even that creepy stalker nerd! And mom and dad left me in charge while they were gone..." Candace burst into tears. Will include: A LOT of my Story Challenge. Most of it, actually. Candace and Isabella as the main characters. A big fat chunk o' Phinebella. A possible death ^_^ If you read my story challenge you'll know what I'm talking about. Blood. Tears. THE REGURGITATOR! (duh-duh) These words: "Candace, what ARE you doing?" Hint: Isabella does not say it. ^_^ AND MORE! Promotional Image Stay tuned for more information! I will be adding it often! Category:Blog posts